Computers (including lesser electronic devices with limited computational abilities) are now part of everyday life. Until recently, however, the tasks for which computers could practically be used was sometimes limited by the manner in which a user could input information. There are innumerable ways in which pre-existing text, graphics, numerical data or other information can be transferred to the memory or storage of a computer. For example, a picture or other graphic can be scanned and transmitted electronically to (and between) computers. Text files can similarly be uploaded, downloaded, etc., as can many other types of information that someone else has previously assembled, tabulated, typed, etc.
However, there are fewer options for input of information being contemporaneously created. In many ways, the keyboard is still the primary computer input mechanism in this regard. Although keyboard text entry is satisfactory (or even superior) in some circumstances, it is less satisfactory in other circumstances. Note taking is but one example. Many individuals lack the typing skills to contemporaneously take notes by typing on a keyboard. Even if a person has such skills, he or she may find it socially awkward or otherwise inappropriate to simultaneously use a keyboard and devote attention to other matters, such as participation in a meeting. Conversely, most people can take handwritten notes while participating in such activities, and can do so rather quickly. Many people also take notes by combining written language with drawings, sketches, diagrams, symbols, etc. Keyboards, mice, touchpads, trackballs and various other traditional user input devices are not conducive to such activity. Moreover, keyboards often require using both hands to type and generally require a surface upon which to rest the keyboard, and are thus ill-suited to situations where a user may be standing or frequently moving from place to place. For these and other reasons, a computer sometimes cannot practically be used in a situation where the computational, storage and other abilities of the computer might be beneficial.
An increasingly common input technique mimics traditional pencil (or pen) and paper. Specifically, certain devices allow a user to create images by moving an electromagnetic pen or other stylus across a display screen. Using the stylus as a writing instrument, the user creates a graphical image of handwriting, symbols, drawing figures, or anything else that can be drawn with pencil and paper. Various application software may then be able to recognize or interpret the electronically handwritten letters, words, symbols, drawing figures, etc. Text or other types of objects may then be associated with (or substituted for) the electronic “ink.” Alternatively (or additionally), the associated text or other object type may be communicated to another application program. These devices and associated recognition software offer the convenience and intuitive nature of pencil and paper combined with electronic storage, editing, copying and other advantages of a computer.
Unfortunately, these advantages can be offset by the inherent inaccuracies of present recognition software. Almost inevitably, some text (or other object type) automatically associated by such software with electronic ink handwriting is not correct and must be replaced by other text (or object type). Some handwriting may not be recognized at all, or other types of corrections may be needed (e.g., replacing only a few characters of a word, changing case, underlining, changing color or other display attributes, changing volume, etc.). Accordingly, any system using electronic ink must include the ability to make corrections. If correction methods and interfaces are not intuitive, efficient and comfortable, the advantages over other input mechanisms—or even over pencil and paper—can quickly erode. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and interfaces for correcting recognition results corresponding to electronic ink.
Speech (or voice) recognition is another input mechanism that is often more advantageous than a keyboard or other input devices. Various software applications can convert (with varying degrees of accuracy) spoken words into electronically stored and/or displayed text. Even when speech recognition might be advantageously used, however, recognition results usually require some amount of user correction and/or modification. Without convenient and user-friendly ways of making such corrections, any advantage from voice recognition may be undercut. Accordingly, there is also a need for improved methods and interfaces for correcting recognition results that correspond to information input by speech recognition techniques.